


Thigh Game

by fellowwriter



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Lots of high-pitched squealing and other weird noises, Pegging and crying, Sniffling, Sniveling, and thighs, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowwriter/pseuds/fellowwriter





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t…” I gasped as I felt my ribs being compressed together. “I… can’t… breathe,” I uttered hoarsely. It felt like I would be split in two with a nutcracker. The pressure was unbearable, threatening my headspace, yet it excited me in a way none of the Papas could. As I tried to maintain control, the thought suddenly appeared, penetrating me with awe: it was possible for the Cardinal to kill me.

I closed my eyes involuntarily and moaned at the idea, pegging him harder with my strap-on as I clenched my teeth, his wrists pinned just above his head.

“Learn… how… to take my cock,” I taunted him under my breath, struggling to get the words out. “Next… time… it… will be bigger,” I choked.

I heard his muffled squeals from beneath his cassock—a high pitch I had never heard him sing.

“Si—lence!” I heaved as his thighs tightened around me further. I lifted a hand and put it over his mouth, pressing the cassock down to quiet him and deprive him of his breath just as he was doing to me.

I hadn’t planned to take him like this. I was getting ready for another appointment when he asked me politely if he could see my strap-on, so he could start preparing himself to take it. I took him to my suite to show him my favorites, which I kept in a drawer, and his breath hitched when he glanced over them.

“You like?” I held up the Vixen Mistress, and he nodded shyly. Out of curiosity, I dropped my skirt to the floor and put on my harness as he watched, not making a sound. I took his gloved hands in mine and slid his fingers over the O ring, and then over the dildo as I slipped it into place. When our eyes met again, he was teary, and I knew then what I had to do.

I had taken him on the bed, not stopping to remove his vestments. His biretta fell onto my pillow as I pushed him backwards, lifting first his cassock, and then his legs into the air. He wore no undergarments, but that was not what gave me pause. It was the first time I had seen his shapely thighs.

“Is something wrong, Maîtresse?” I heard a sniffle.

“No,” I said gently, pressing the backs of them higher into the air. “Nothing at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Cardinal whimpered in anticipation as I used my forearm to hold the backs of his knees up, exploring his body with my other hand. I slid my palm down one thigh slowly, going across his buttocks and back up the other thigh. When he fidgeted and moved his pelvis, I slapped his ass twice, causing him to squirm more. 

A faint high-pitched noise escaped his lips. 

"Are you all right, Cardinal?" I ran my hand again over his fleshy thighs and ass as I heard fussy sounds coming from his mouth. 

"Yfs," he finally said between sniffles. 

"Yes, you liked it?" 

"Yfffs," and then he swallowed loudly. 

I paused to take in his trimmed pubic hair. It was short like his mustache, starting above his cock and covering his scrotum before disappearing into his crack. I ran my thumb across the downy hairs on his balls, which elicited a loud squeal. I was delighted and gave his ass another stinger. 

"Your sounds please me," I praised him. I glanced up to see his face, and a tear trickled from the corner of his eye. 

"T-Thank you." 

"I would like to hear more," I said softly, lowering my arm so I could reach his face. As he continued to hold his legs up on his own, I climbed between them, leaning forward and brushing his tear away before its blackness reached my duvet. He closed his eyes, causing two more to spill, and I tenderly lifted them away with my fingertip, noticing he was biting his lip. 

"I would like to continue doing this." I rubbed my finger over his sparkling grucifix as he struggled to stifle himself. "Would you?" 

He blinked several times to hold back more tears before answering. 

"Yfs," he said quietly. 

As I reached to retrieve my lube from the nightstand, the Vixen Mistress pressed against him and he trembled.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled a tissue from the box when I grabbed the tube. 

"There, there, aren't we excitable," I soothed him, using the tissue to blot the tiny streams that had run towards his ears, as his hips moved restlessly. 

The Cardinal squealed as I reached a hand between my legs to cup his balls, surrendering to the sensation as I gently rolled them across my palm. 

"That's it." I pressed on as his breath heightened, and I caught a glimmer in his left eye. I slipped my middle finger to his perineum, stroking it firmly, and when he opened his mouth, I covered it with mine. 

I felt his mustache above his soft lips, and his tongue warm and welcoming. When I broke the kiss, his erection pressed against my thigh. 

Pushing both legs further up and apart, I left a series of nibbles along his succulent inner thigh flesh. He sniveled under his breath as I moved on to his other thigh, starting inside his knee and nipping a delicate line until I reached the curve I could gently bite. 

When he yelped at the sharpness, I slapped his ass, and he emitted a breathy, high-toned whimper. 

"That pleases me." I slapped his ass again to repeat the sound, and he became louder. "Does it please you, Cardinal?" 

His eyes were full of tears again. "Yfs." 

He received three more slaps that left him breathless, and as he recovered, I applied a dollop of lube on the tip of the Vixen Mistress. 

I searched his face as his eyes widened. "Are you sure, Cardinal?" 

"Yfs," he sniffled.


	4. Chapter 4

I studied his face intently as I pressed the Vixen Mistress gently against him. Each time he exhaled, I heard a muted "ohhhh" under his breath, and I felt his legs tense in anticipation as they also parted further. 

"You haven't done this before, have you," I said dreamily, as he shook his head no. I felt an impalpable power knowing I would be his first, and it excited me. I slowed my pace, wanting to observe, feel and consume every moment with The Cardinal. I wanted to watch every movement and hear each sound, knowing they were all mine. 

He grimaced in discomfort, panting, and I pulled back. 

"Relax, Cardinal." Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes again, and he turned his head to avoid my gaze, embarrassed. "Are you all right," I whispered, letting go of his legs so I could lean forward and whisper in his ear. 

"Yfs," he burbled, as more tears fell. "S-sorry." 

I nuzzled his sideburns with my nose, and he pressed his cheek against me, seeking comfort. Then he wrapped his arms around me too, still crying, lifting his head and burying it in my shoulder. 

"Oh Cardinal," I mumbled into his hair, as I felt the tears run down my upper arm. "Let's reposition you." I realized what he needed to keep going. 

I removed myself, pulling him upright, so he was sitting on my bed. I returned to the drawer that was still open, taking out my thigh harness. Turning towards the bed again, I placed my foot to the right of his hip and leaned forward. "Please help me put it on." 

"Yfs, yfs," he mumbled between sniffles, as he reached both hands cautiously to my leg, sliding his gloved hands up past my knee to my thigh. I laid the harness strap down over my skin, and he hesitantly touched it. I moved his hands towards the back clasp, and he took the strap in hand, fastening it and cinching it tighter. He didn't take his fingers away, instead continuing to run them up the back of my thigh to my ass, stopping hesitantly when he noticed me staring. 

"Do my curves please you, Cardinal?" 

"Yfs," he looked back down back at the thigh harness, and then at the dildo that was still hanging around my hips. 

"I want you to move it," I said, giving his hair the gentlest of tugs. It was still matted from being under the biretta. 

"Yffffs," he gasped, as I loosened the harness around my hips, waiting for him to slip the dildo out. His hands fumbled between my legs to release it, and he looked at me expectantly waiting for his next instructions. 

"Here," I cooed, stretching the thigh strap so he could slip his Mistress into the O ring. When it was in place, I let go, and the strap tightened around my thigh again. I let the larger harness drop to the floor, and it clinked when it landed on the rug. 

I sat next to the Cardinal on my bed as he tried to stifle a sniffle. 

"Climb up," I said softly, patting my palms on my lap. "I'm going to hold you in my arms as I give you your first ride." 

His mustache quivered before he burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I lifted his cassock and spanked his ass as he straddled the Vixen Mistress, hovering above it. 

"Lower yourself. It's better if you control it," I encouraged. 

He whimpered as his thighs flexed, but then squealed when he made contact, raising himself again. 

I spanked him a second time. 

"Try again. Look at me when you do it." 

He stared and nodded meekly before grunting quietly under his breath, trying to regain his composure. I watched his quads flex as he lowered himself once more, keeping eye contact as I put my hands on his shoulders to steady him. I raised my heel from the floor just enough to make him moan as the Mistress barely slipped inside. 

"That's good, Cardinal," I reassured him, as his face revealed a bewildered expression. I slipped both my hands under his cassock to his hips, holding him as he continued to stretch. "Keep breathing, Cardinal. You're doing it." 

"Yfs... ohhhh." His eyes closed as he yielded another inch. 

"Look at me. You have to look at me." 

"Mhm." He opened his eyes, and they were glossy. "Ohhhh." 

I felt the pressure on my leg as he continued further, squeezing me between his thighs as he dropped another inch. 

"Easy now, not too fast, Cardinal." 

"Yfs," he whispered excitedly. "T-Thank yo—ohhhh." He couldn't get the words out. 

"Lean forward." I pulled at his hips a little and as the Mistress slid in further, his chest slumped into my shoulders. Frantic, he put his hands on them and tried to steady himself, but I had other plans. 

He shrieked as I wrapped my arms around his torso and started bounced him gently on my knee. 

"M-M-Maît—ohhhh." 

I smiled to myself as I felt the tiny droplets fall on my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah...uh...ah...uh." He clung to me, breathing in my ear with each wave that rolled in, my leg locked between his. 

The grucifix jiggled with each thrust, his mouth opening a little wider in astonishment with every rise. As tears fell from his jawline into my neck, his uneven breath warmed them. His body burned hot under the vestments, and it was damp where our legs pressed together, his thighs cutting off my circulation. 

I squeezed his peach of an ass with both hands which made him peep in a high voice before planting my palms firmly and using my fingers to separate his supple cheeks. He peeped again as his Mistress sank further into his taut and sinewy body, pressing deeper into his core. 

"Yes, Cardinal, you like this," I softly whispered. 

"Yfs... ah... uh... yfs." 

"I would like to try this sometime... on your horse." 

There was a squeal as his body twitched, before he heaved backward and the rocking motion turned into a full, sensual gyration. 

He cocked his hip to the right, and then in a circle to the left, my hands still planted on his ass as he rolled over the Mistress, his sounds becoming less breathy and more vocal. 

"Is this how you ride your horse," I whispered in a low tone. "Show me." 

"Ohhhh," barely escaped his lips as his Mistress completed three full circles in his ass. "Oh, oh Maîtresse." 

He clutched the chain around my neck in one gloved hand, and I felt his heels dig into my calf as he rode, his other arm dangling out to the side. 

A faint guttural sound rumbled out of his chest as he bounded higher, his head lowered in determination, before he wept silently with his mouth open. 

I put my hands on his thighs as he rode mine, feeling his muscles contract and tighten and his balls graze my skin with each landing. 

Tears streamed down his face as he watched my breasts bouncing under the chain he clasped, and I finally reached for his other gloved hand, placing it in my bosom. 

"Ohhhh," he wavered, as his hips broke into another circle, his eyes closing as his Mistress filled him. As he pulled tighter on the chain around my neck, I closed my eyes too.


	7. Chapter 7

“C-Card—” I was being strangled. “C-Cardinal! Cardinal!” I put my hand over his to pull it away from my necklace, and he opened his eyes, stopping his lap gallop.

After rubbing my throat, I tapped his thighs until he relaxed them, releasing pressure. My leg was pale from the lack of blood.

“I-I’m—”

“Stand up and get back on the bed.” My tone was unintentionally harsh, and when he hung his head, the black streaks staining his cheeks were more visible.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted under his breath, covering me in traces of his spittle.

“Never apologize for your thighs.” I took his hands in mine and looked in his eyes when I said it. I meant it. A quizzical expression crossed his face. He had so much to learn, and I would teach him everything. I jiggled my knee, and he yelped when he felt his Mistress again. “Back on the bed now.”

He raised himself cautiously, enjoying the sensation of his Mistress slipping out, before I stood and pushed him back onto the bed.

I retrieved my other harness from the floor, putting it on and moving his dildo as he watched.

“Beg for it, Cardinal.”

“Yfs,” he murmured, lying on his back and pulling up his cassock, shyly at first, until I could see his cock.

I pushed his legs up and held them as he whimpered for his Mistress.

“Beg.” I squeezed the backs of his fleshy thighs.

“Yfs, please.”

“Louder.” I put my palms to his ass and separated his cheeks as he moaned.

“Please.”

“I couldn’t hear you.”

“Please, Maîtresse.”

I lowered my head and blew air over his balls.

“Yffffs, I’m begging. Please, Maîtresse.”


End file.
